This invention relates to a crop harvesting header including a cutter bar and a reel for controlling movement of the crop in the area over the cutter bar. The reel is rotatable about an axis generally parallel to the cutter bar and has a plurality of reel bats each having reel tines projecting generally radially outwardly from the reel axis. The reef bats are pivotal each about a respective bat axis parallel to the reel axis so as to vary the angle of the tines about the bat axis as the reel rotates. Typically the reel co-operates with a cam carried on the header in generally stationary position so that each bat has a crank arm with a cam follower on the crank arm which follows the cam as the reel rotates and causes the required pivotal movement of the bat. An example of a header of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,598 (Remillard) issued Jul. 15, 2003 to the present Assignees.